


The baby

by Micte



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, F/M, Human AU, hot mess au, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micte/pseuds/Micte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You won’t believe what the asshole just did!” </p>
<p>That’s when he should have ended the call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The baby

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an otp au seen on tumblr. (Info at the end) 
> 
> Just a reminder: english is not my native language and I just wrote this in like an hour with no beta and i have to go to sleep 'cuz i work tomorrow but i really wanted to post it because it was nice enough in my head so yolo. 
> 
> and i'm a sucker for this otp.
> 
> if you see anything that needs correcting i would apreciate you telling me !

“You won’t believe what the asshole just did!”

 

That’s when he should have ended the call, but the thing is that he was out on the busy streets, with people chatting over the sound of cars and bikes, so at first he thought someone had called him just to insult him. He spent the next three seconds of silence trying to figure out why Kiza had called him from another phone.

 

“Did you get my texts last night? Anyway, I told him to get his shit out of the apartment TODAY. That I didn’t want to see any of his stuff when I came back from work. And when I get home you know what I found?”

 

He smiled, relieved: it was just a wrong number. He didn’t angry Kiza, thank God, but now he needed to tell the poor angry girl at the other side that she was venting with the wrong person.

 

“No, I said that wrong,” she continued, raising her voice so he could hear clearly “you know what I couldn’t find? My baby! He took my precious baby with him!”

 

Caine froze in the middle of the sidewalk, not caring that people pushed him around. Did she just say that her ex stole her child?

 

“But I know where the bastard’s staying. I’m on my way and I need you to come with…”

 

“What’s the address?” asked Caine looking at his watch. He had enough time.

 

“… you’re not Vladie.”

 

The shock in her voice would have humored him a little if they weren’t in the middle of a kidnapping case.

 

“No, you called the wrong number.”

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

“But it doesn’t matter.”

 

“I’m so, so sorry…”

 

“What’s your ex’s address?”

 

“It’s… who are you?”

 

Caine looked at the sky, trying to stay calm: they didn’t have time for chatting.

 

“My name is Caine and I want to help you…”

 

“Well, thanks for your concern but I think it’s better if I call Vladie…”

 

“The guy who couldn’t give you his number right?” 

 

_Why are you pushing it?_

 

_Because there’s a baby involved,_ he reminded himself.

 

“Look,” he said trying to sound as relaxed as possible, “if you need reinforcements, I can hold the asshole while you take your baby back…”

 

_Please, say yes._

He knew already that he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else for the rest of the day if he didn’t personally assist her in the rescue mission. He was about to say again that he only wanted to help when he heard her answer.

 

“Ok. I’ll text you the address”.

 

-.-.-.-

 

Caine was glad to find that the asshole’s apartment was just 10 minutes away from where he worked. He reached the main entrance of the building where a tiny girl with long black hair was pacing restlessly. He thought she looked young for being a mom but what did he know?

 

Her big brown eyes scanned him as he approached her.

 

“Hi, I’m…”

 

“Like a brick wall,” she said failing to repress a smile.

 

“Caine…” he offered his hand studying her face: she didn’t look like the hurricane he had imagined with the phone call, and she didn’t have to, now that he was there to help. She shook his hand.

 

“Jupiter.”

 

“That’s an interesting name…”

 

“And that’s an interesting hobby,” she crossed her arms, “do you help lots of strangers in your free time?”

 

“I have experience with crazy exes stealing babies,” he said, but he wasn’t going to go into the details of the one time Kiza’s mom took her out of the state when she was four and he and Stinger had to track her down, “shall we go?”

 

Jupiter bit her lip and he feared she would dismiss his offering a second time, but instead she turned and entered the building.

 

“Does he practices karate or something like that?” he asked while climbing the stairs.

 

“He hits the gym sometimes,” she smiled mischievously, “but it’s nothing you have to worry about…”

 

Caine felt pride knowing that his presence reassured her, but he insisted on keeping his head on the mission at hand.

 

“Once he opens the door,” he said gravely, “I’ll take care of him and you’ll get your child, ok? We’re out in less than two minutes.”

 

“Were you in the army?”

 

“For a few years”

 

“oh… he’s gonna shit his pants…”

 

They got to the door and Jupiter took a second to erase the smug smile off her face. Caine stood out of the peephole’s range.

 

The girl knocked at the door as if she wanted to bring it down with her bare hands.

 

“I know you’re there! Let me in!”

 

“Oh, now you want to talk!” they heard steps and then the door unlocked, “to what do I own the honoaaaargh!”

 

Caine was huge compared to him. The guy did look like he was about to shit his pants when Caine pushed him against the wall, but the next second he was furious.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“Where’s the baby?” asked Caine in a low voice.

 

“The what?!”

 

“Arnold!” said Jupiter entering after Caine.

 

“In the…bath tub?” now he looked confused.

 

“And you left him alone?!” Caine pushed him harder while Jupiter left them.

 

“Aah! Jupiter! Who the fuck is this?!”

 

Caine got nose to nose with him.

 

“If you ever get close to Jupiter or Arnold again I’ll become your worst nightmare, understood?”

 

“Let’s go,” Jupiter entered the living room carrying a wrapped towel.

 

“Everything all right?” asked Caine glaring at her ex.

 

The girl took a moment to admire the scene.

 

“Couldn’t be better. So long, asshole!”

 

“Bitch!” he growled and Caine pulled him to the ground before following the girl downstairs.

 

“That was awesome!” said Jupiter smiling at him once they were on the street, “You were like Bruce Willis but way cooler since you’re an actual soldier,” she laughed and then looked lovingly at the bulk in her arms, “Thanks Caine.”

 

“It’s nothing,” said Caine getting closer to see the child.

 

He found a baby, yes, but it wasn’t human.

 

“Did I mention that Arnold is a Golden Retriever?” Jupiter offered him an apologetic smile.

 

“You forgot that part,” said Caine through clenched teeth, hating that the girl was shorter than him; he couldn’t hide his red face just by looking at the floor “Did we just… break into someone’s apartment to rescue a dog?”

 

“If you put it that way…”

 

Caine got a little closer to Arnold. He smelled like bubblegum.

 

“And… was he bathing him?” Caine asked full of anguish as he closed his eyes. Did he help the crazy mom?

 

“Yes but that’s actually mean because Arnold doesn't like baths…”

 

The puppy howled weakly to support her argument.

 

“It’s ok. He took Arnold without telling you…” said Caine out loud but he was talking to himself. _Thank God you didn’t punch him._

 

“Exactly”.

 

“And now you both are safe…”

 

“Thanks to you…”

 

“So now I’m leaving…”

 

“What? No. Let me cook dinner for you… ah! Arnold, don't!”

 

Caine considered her offer while she struggled to keep Arnold in her arms. The puppy scrambled in the towel, trying to break free.  He lift him with one hand until their eyes met. Arnold stropped moving.

 

“You need to be strict if you want to train him…”

 

“Well, he just lost his father figure so…” she cleared her throat, “will you have dinner with us?”

 

She checked him out quickly making him feel self conscious but good at the same time.

 

“Just dinner,” he said holding Arnold in his arms, “I still don’t know if I want to help you raise Arnold…”

 

“Fair enough,” said Jupiter starting to walk away from the building, “Did you really think I had a child? I’m too young to be a mother!”

 

“How was I supposed to know? You called him baby!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Hot mess otp au: ‘i called the wrong number and started talking about my life and you only interrupted me after a few minutes of me revealing some pretty personal stuff and now youre invested in my life troubles’. Source: theapplepielifestyle / tumblr


End file.
